


Anomaly Misfire

by Peggysousfan



Series: Anomaly: What If Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy is a good dad, Bellarke, Clarke is a good mom, F/M, First The 100 Fic, Friends to Lovers, Sort Of, THEY WERE MEANT TO BE, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 7, Time Jump, What if fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: The Anomaly sends Bellamy back in time to Earth after Primfaya, what will happen when he sees Clarke?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/ Echo (mentioned), Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Anomaly: What If Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837522
Comments: 36
Kudos: 137





	1. Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a gif set I saw on Tumblr . Its amazing and looks so real, I wish it were. These two are meant for one another and need to get together in the end. This is also my first bellarke fic and honestly I loved the concept and I hope you do as well :)

"It's been 58 days. By now, Monty should have the algae farm producing." Clarke speaks through a makeshift radio while eating a few berries she found in the valley. Compared to algae, berries were better. "How bad does it suck? No offense Monty." She stops speaking but only hears static. She never gets a reply to her calls. "And I found berries, a whole field of them! They're not very sweet, but they're beautiful. I think that's what they used to make the paint for-"

As Clarke speaks through the radio and turns her head aside to look at the paint on a house, an illuminating green swirl appears seemingly out of no where. A small crackle of lights move through before the green mist vanished, leaving behind something- or rather someone. She stands up from her chair and cautiously steps closer to the man left behind by the mysterious green swirl.

"Clarke?" He whispers with his hands out stretched, unsure how to proceed. Her hair is longer than it was at Sanctum, and from the looks of his surroundings he's back at Shadow Valley.

"Be-Bellamy?!" Her voice cracks a bit as she looks around unsure if she's hallucinating from the radiation and dehydration. She did just discover the valley not too long ago after all.

"Wher-uh... I'm back on Earth? How..." He looks around and walks but before he's aware, a pair of arms wrap around his torso, blonde hair now fills under his chin. He chuckles and embraces her back, but what he doesn't expect is her to panic and start dragging him to the rover. "Clarke? What are you-"

"We have to get you to Becca's lab before the radiation sets in and kills you! Bellamy..." She turns around to face him, worry etched in her face. "It hasn't been five years. Its not safe for you to be here."

He chuckles lightly and halts to a stop, confusing Clarke. She pulls him more but he continues to laugh.

"Bellamy!?" 

He takes her hand in his and walks back to the table where she was sitting before he had appeared. He then notices the radio and sighs. Madi was right, she did call to him while he was in space. At this thought he looks around. 

"Where's Madi?" Now Clarke is even more confused.

"Who's Madi?"

"Your daughter..." 

His words barely process through her mind as they stand near each other. But as Bellamy sees the perplexed expression over Clarke's face, he realizes they haven't met yet. That is, if he's thinking correctly about where and when he is in time.

"Bell I don't have a-" But before she can finish her sentence, she stops and looks to her left. A child stands from a distance and watched them. "Oh my God..."

The little girl runs off and before Bellamy knows it, Clarke runs after her. "Clarke!" But its no use, she can't hear him. 

With a huffed breath he runs after her. He catches up to her within moments, trees and branches hanging in his face as he tries to smack them away. Its been a long time since he's been on earth, when things actually made since then. Clarke shouts in Trigedasleng to grab the girls attention, but she keeps going further into the woods. Bellamy stops running when he sees Clarke stop, she's looking at a child with crazed hair from afar. _That has to be Madi._ He thinks. But in the blink of an eye she runs off again. Clarke doesn't hesitate to run after her and so Bellamy follows them with a roll of his eyes. _How can a small child run this fast?_ Clarke is still ahead of him but her voice echoes through the trees.

"Wait! Are you alone? Are there others?" She stops running to look at her surrounds and stops when she sees the little girl staring at her on the trail. Clarke speaks in trig once more.She says, "You're a nightblood, right?"

Clarke steps forward cautiously, trying to talk down to the girl, but she doesn't move. Instead Clarke does and eventually steps into a bear trap. She screams out in pain from the metal piercing the skin of her leg. Bellamy hears and runs faster. The little girl attacks Clarke in the mean time, attempting to stab her with a knife. She avoid most of the blows but her arm is cut, leaving black to trickle down her arm.

"Clarke!" The valley girl looks up at Bellamy and runs in the opposite direction, but seeing as Clarke is screeching in agony, his main focus on her. Bellamy bends down and helps her out of the bear trap, then carries her back to the village, but not without fight. He sets her down after a while and she limps into one of the houses.

She grabs her bag on the way to sitting down on a table, ripping her pants leg as she does so. Bellamy tries to help but isn't sure what to do. "Its okay, Bellamy. I-I got it." Her words come out in a stutter as she hurriedly grabs a thread and needle. At first she hesitates, but proceeds to stitch up the gashes on her leg. The only thing Bellamy can do is sit and listen to her agonizing sounds. After she's done, she passes out from the pain, but not before Bellamy rushes to her side and catches her head.

Clarke stays unconscious for several hours, so long he starts to worry about her. He periodically checks the wound and takes the liberty of cleaning it up as much, and as gently, as he can. But after several more minutes of waiting, and dozing off himself, Clarke wakes and startles at the pain in her leg. 

"Hey hey hey! Easy... don't hurt yourself." Clarke jumps slightly before remembering Bellamy's presence. It takes a few moments before she realizes he isn't burning from radiation. 

"You're... you're okay?" Her arm reaches out to him, inspecting the skin on his neck, hands, and face.

"Me? Of course I'm fine. You're the one that stepped into a bear trap."

Clarke thinks for a moment as the memories flood back into her mind, but right now the tap isn't her main concern. "No, that's not- Bellamy... how are you still alive? The radiation levels aren't safe. And how did you even get back?"

"Uhh... well I can answer one question." He shrugs and smiles, though she's still unhappy with his answer. The glare from her face tells him that very thought, though it is also contorted in pain. "Abby injected us with nightblood before returning to Sanctum." But as he says this his eyes widen and he flinches. "Sorry I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

"For what? And when did my mom make you a nightblood? You went off to space because the blood wasn't tested. I was the only one who took the syringe and injected myself." It was then he realized that Abby was still alive in the bunker. Clarke hadn't lost her yet. He feels like he should warn her, tell her whats coming, but then again who knows what will happen if he does. "And why are you looking at me like that? You still haven't answered my question of how you got here." Bellamy freezes and looks away from her.

"Look, Clarke, I don't know how I got here. One minute I'm in the Gabriel's tent holding Octavia after she's stabbed, then I'm taken by invisible people through the anomaly. I fought them off and then I ended up here."

For several moments she sits quietly trying to process everything Bellamy has just said, and yet none of it makes sense to her. "What!?!? You were just in space with Monty, Raven, and the others. Octavia is still in the bunker and I have no idea who Gabriel is or what the 'Anomaly' is either. And what is Sanctum?"

"Uhh... shit." 

"Bellamy?" She presses for more answers but he doesn't budge.

"It's complicated, okay?"

"Complicated." She echoes his words before trying to stand up. He asks what she's doing but shrugs it off. "You wouldn't understand. It's too complicated." She bites back, causing him to startle. 

"Clarke come on. Its not easy to explain."

"Really? Then what is?" She turns to look at him over her shoulder and he freezes in place unsure what she means. Clarke scoffs at his confused look and sits facing him. "Bellamy we were born in space, sent to earth with no knowledge if it was inhabitable, then set up camp and fought a war with savages for land. Then Mount weather happened, I was on the run from literally very clan that existed only to be stuck in a worse situation fighting an AI and having to become a nightblood and fight off a whole city of innocent people. Then after almost dying I find out the world was once again going to burn down into nothing, which left us having to choose and send hundreds of our own people to their deaths! Which left me one of the only people left on Earth above ground. But no, I wouldn't know complicated."

Bellamy inhales a deep breath and sighs, knowing everything she said is true. But what happens next is even worse than what they've faced before. Everything on earth were trial runs building up to Sanctum and the war raging on there.

"You really wanna know?" She gives him to look and he chuckles. Of course she wants to know. "Well, believe it or not I'm from the future."

"Future? Seriously?" He laughs at this and sits back in the chair he occupied before she woke up.

"Yeah. Seriously." Clarke looks at him through the moonlight and does realize he seems different, but she couldn't' think of how much time had changed since then. "Earth becomes uninhabitable within a matter of weeks after 6 years pass by. Once that happens we leave. Travel in our sleep to another planet where...things are the same as Earth. Trouble every where we go. We tried to be peaceful, civil even, but-" As Bellamy stops talking his voice cracks. The memory of figuring out Josephine taking over Clarke's body still haunts him. 

"But what?" Her voice is soft and light, curious at why he stopped talking. 

"They tried to kill you. I thought you were dead, Clarke." At this Clarke sits up straighter, trying to ignore searing pain in her lag as she does so. "To me and everyone else, you died and there was nothing we could do. There was nothing I could do! Peace was the goal and even though we tried to not.. to- dammit!"

"Bellamy..." She reaches out to him as he jumps from his chair and combs his hand through his hair. His mind fills back with the emotion, the dread, of thinking he had lost her forever.Clarke reaches out and touches his arm, grounding him back to reality.

"I tried, Clarke. I tried to keep the peace but... it didn't work out." he explains everything he could. From the mind drives, to nightblood and its connection, to Russel, Josephine, the Primes, and Sanctum. As well as the rebellion and the strange Anomaly that had taken Octavia back. Bellamy told her everything. As he does so, she sits back and groans from the pain. He reaches out to her but she says she's fine. "Clarke?"

"I-I don't know what to say to that, Bellamy. But now I understand why you apologized for mentioning my mom." He sighs and reaches out to her again, this time she accepts and holds his hand. "So all of this happens and what? We can't change anything can we?"

"I don't think we can." 

Silence falls between them as the whirlwind of information is absorbed between them. For the rest of the night nothing else is said, they simply stay, hands together, and content on this moment.

For Clarke it has only been 58 days, but for Bellamy it has been over 70 years with a moment of content silence between them. A lingering, unsaid, feeling moving through the air. In his time living in space, Bellamy never thought he would end up with Echo, and yet he did. His mind says he cares for her, but his heart yearns for another, and still their relationship lingered on. But forces beyond his control tell him that its up to him to take fate in his own hands and be with the one he truly cared for- the one he truly loved- and to do that was to atone for their past mistakes, if only to create a path for their future. 


	2. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been convinced to continue this one shot! Given the multiple ideas and ways this could be extended, I've made it into a series.

The pair sit in silence as the information sinks in. They can't change the future, but for now they can live in the present. As they sir together Bellamy glances towards Clarke, taking notice of her form. She's tired, in pain, and all together confused; but yet the same as she was before he left for the sky. Before everything they knew had changed. Bellamy always regretted leaving here here on Earth, it was something he had to push down because he knew the pain would never go away. 

Echo was just a distraction, a way to pass the time. He thought what he had with her was love, but the more he's around Clarke, the more he realizes how foolish that thought was. What he had with Echo is so much different than Clarke, and yet somehow he screwed it all up. Maybe in another life it would have worked out, but given his current situation perhaps this is his second chance. He had no idea how long he would be able to stay with Clarke, all he knew was that he wouldn't waste his second chance.

Its only the next day that they travel to the river Clarke had found on her first day in the valley. She needs to sit back and relax, as well as clean the wound on her leg from the trap. 

"Clarke are you sure you're okay?" She snorts at this. 

"Bellamy, for the hundredth time, I'm fine. As soon as we get there we can try to get some fish and I can sit down and relax. Give my leg some rest time."

With a huff he agrees and they move forward, but it doesn't escape Clarke's notice when he moves closer to her side as if ready to help her if she looses her balance. She rolls her eyes but doesn't stop him or address his action, instead they press on. A comfortable silence falls between them a they continue to walk, and Clarke can't help but notice a strange look on Bellamy's face. Nostalgia maybe? 

"I guess I should ask if you're okay. You seem... off."

"Off?" He chuckles while glancing her way, a smile plastered on his lips. Its strange to see him with facial hair, she thinks, it makes him look so much older; mature. 

"Yeah, well.. I guess that's not the word I was looking for." Again he laughs. She nudges him with her walking stick, the one thing she was able to take from Polis, and thinks on what she was trying to say. "I don't know you just seem... different. And I'm not talking about the whole being from the future thing, though that is still really weird."

"Yeah, I know. Tell me about it." She laughs in return before shaking her head, lost in thought. "Its just that I haven't been to Earth in a while and... seeing it again, right after Primfaya... its just great."

"Great? Yeah I can see that. Its a miracle it survived, but I'm not complaining it did." 

"Sanctum is very different and its nice being back where we started. I-I guess you could say I missed Earth." 

Bellamy glances nervously at Clarke and diverts his gaze once she looks back at him, hoping she didn't catch him. If she did then she doesn't say. All she does is hum and the the conversation seems to fade out overtime. Not that Bellamy minds. He's simply enjoying it all as much as he can. 

Even though he hopes his fear isn't going to come true, he knows he can't stay in the past with Clarke. The people from Bardo will come for him, and when they do he has to go, but right now he plans on making the most of his time with Clarke. Even if it is in the literal past.

Within several short minutes, Clarke and Bellamy make it to the river and see the little girl. She just caught a fish with a spear. 

"Can you teach us that?" Clarke speaks out in trig, hoping the girl will stop and listen, but she doesn't. Instead she takes off running to the trees with her prize. "Hald oup! Beja!" 

She asks the girl to wait and stop, but she's already gone.

Clarke sighs and limps over to the water before rolling up her pants leg and dipping her leg in. She hisses slightly before sighing again. The water engulfing her wound actually felt nice.

"She'll come around, don't worry." Bellamy's reassurance doesn't assure her as much as she would have liked. 

"I'm assuming the child from hell is Madi? My.. my daughter?" She hesitates at the last bit, not quite sure how to feel about it. Clarke's never really imagined being a mom to anyone, let alone a child who tried to kill her.

Bellamy chuckles at her 'child form hell' phrase before sitting down next to her and grabbing the sketch book out of their bag. 

"Yeah, that's her. But I swear she's a good kid, trust me. She's just-"

"Scared?"

"Yeah. And confused and probably feeling alone and shocked and a million other things."

Resigning in her thoughts, Bellamy hands her a piece of charcoal for her to draw with while he tries to catch a fish. Attempt after attempt he fails, not one fish caught. Clarke laughs at his annoyed groan and pats the rock beside her. He takes the hint and sits down with a huff. She shakes her head and chuckles at his pout, making him nudge her shoulder. Both beam brightly at each other as silence wraps around them. 

Clarke goes back to sketching while Bellamy watches the water and trees with an appreciative eye. Its been so long since he's been here, it feels like a life time- and in a way it has been. 

Unconsciously, Bellamy leans over to Clarke, resting his head on her shoulder. He can't see the faint smile ghost her lips, but its there. Momentarily she leans down and lays her head against his before resuming her sketching. He watches as her hand glides across the page with ease, the small figure becoming clearer with detail. Bellamy smiles at it and nuzzles against her, making her chuckle and nudge him away from her, but he fights back. As if waiting for the right moment, Bellamy throws an arm around Clarke's chest and shoulders, pulling her against him. Surprised, she shrieks and laughs. 

He hasn't heard her laugh or seen her this relaxed in a long time. Who could blame him for wanting to indulge further. She doesn't complain though. She even embraces it and leans against him, her back to his chest. Bellamy leans back down, his head on her shoulder, relaxed and content.

They've never been this close, this intimate before, Clarke deduces. But to her not so surprised surprise, she doesn't mind. In fact she enjoys it- so much more than she's ready to say- and doesn't attempt to pull away. Bellamy clings to her as well, enjoying the moment. This is his second chance to make things right and now he's acting on it.

As the two sit side by side their sixth sense kicks in as they sense movement from behind them. Madi is watching them. Clarke looks to Bellamy, her blue eyes shining as the sun bask down on them. He smiles at the sight and tilts his head to the left, a sign they can go. With a smirk, Clarke packs away her paper and utensils and Bellamy stands to help her up. He reaches down for her stick and helps her balance out before they head back to the village, leaving behind one of Clarke's sketches- the sketch of Madi.

In a matter of days the little natblida makes her way into the village, paper in hand, and slowly walks towards Bellamy and Clarke. It takes them a moment to notice her, seeing as they're focused on eating the berries they foraged earlier. However once they see her, they freeze.

"Hey there," Bellamy breaks the ice. "Want some? We have plenty to go around." 

Clarke looks to him as if unsure it was a good idea to say anything but quickly her fears are set aside when Madi approaches more. She hands over the drawing to Clarke, a small smile on her face.

"Ai laik Klarke kom Skaikru." Clarke introduces herself in trig. "What's your name?"

"Ai laik Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru." Bellamy smirks as he watched the interaction. He may not know much of the language, but he knows enough to know that they're making simple introduction. 

"It's nice to meet you, Madi. Ai laik Bellmay kom Skaikru. Do you want some berries?"

She hesitates at first, unsure what to make of the two strangers who have come into her land, but having decided they weren't a threat, she nods and walks to the table. 

"Thank you."

"So you do speak English." Clarke notes, making Madi chuckles softly. 

For the next several weeks Madi stays. She's integrated well with Bellamy and Clarke, as if she belonged- and to them she did. As time went by she got closer to the pair of Skaikru people., enjoying the fact that she wasn't alone anymore. Never again would she have to wonder through the trees and struggle to reach for high berries or leaves and twigs. Instead she had people, figures, to look up to and help her along the way.

Madi isn't the only one growing closer relationships either. As time progress, days turning into weeks and weeks turning into months, Bellamy and Clarke drew closer than ever before.

As the samall family of three sit by the river bed, its crystal clear waters shimmering in the light as fish swim up and down the stream, Madi sits down examining another one of Clarke's drawings. This one of Octavia. Bellamy and Clarke started telling Madi stories of Skaikru and their adventures and heroics, and through it all Octavia became Madi's favorite.

"Hey, Clarke? What happened when Octavia left skaikru to help with Azgada? You said that's why she had the war paint on her face in this drawing."

At hearing her name, Clarke sits up and lifts her head from Bellamy's chest to look at Madi, seeing her wave the sketch around and pointing at the portrait. Clarke chuckles and turns over on her belly to look at her partner in crime, but he just shakes his head. Not giving up Clarke nudges him and laughs at his grumbling. 

"Bellamy, come on! Please." Madi begs looking at the two. 

He chuckles at her plead knowing he could never say no when she did. Clarke wiggles a brow at him and is rewarded with a light shove. She laughs and stands up after Bellamy to make their way over to Madi. She knows Bellamy has a sweet spot for kids, especially when they begged the way Madi did.

"Okay okay, I give in." He sits down next to her and looks at the drawing Clarke had drawn. 

"Well technically in this one she wasn't referred to as Octavia kom Skaikru." Clarke sits beside him, bumping his leg with hers. "They called her something else."

"Really? What was it?" 

Bellamy sighs and wrings his hands in front of him, unsure how to say it. Clarke senses his unease and nuzzles his shoulder, a small comfort for support. He smiles down on her and places a soft kiss on her forehead before speaking up. Even though O was currently in the bunker, Bellamy knew exactly what was happening down there, and what was going to happen. There was nothing he could do to stop it of help. all he could do was accept it and live in the time he has now.

"They called her Skairipa. She became an assassin to protect King Roan."

"Seriously!? That's so cool!" Clarke chokes slightly at this and Bellamy freezes. well they weren't expecting that. The two share a glance before laughing at Madi's enthusiasm. Well its safe to say her love for Octavia has grown immensely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:  
> Thank you to Sableu3 for one of these ideas! Chapter 4 will be the reaction chapter between Bellamy and Echo seeing Future Bellamy with Clarke, post Primfaya. Chapter 3 is more of a filler, kind of. It got away from me lol. But Bellarke + Madi fluff is in there so I think that helps haha
> 
> I'm sort of going with the show a little bit, just to have that void of what happen in the 6 years filled and connect it to Past Bellamy meeting his future self.
> 
> So initially the Anomaly sent Bellamy to Earth after the death wave and he and Clarke get together eventually. The 6 years pass with some fluffy moments and then future Bellamy sees past Bellamy with Echo. (Hope that clears some things up) Honestly this idea is very fun to write and mess around with, so, chapter 3 and 4 should be up soon! :)


	3. 6 Years Later

Sure enough six years have come and gone. And much to Bellamy's surprise he hasn't been taken back. This truly was his chance to make things right- and he has. He and Clarke are closer than ever, and much more than just friends. Each morning before the sun breaks through the cabin, Clarke inevitably nudges her bed mate awake, and of course Bellamy can't refuse her when she takes advantage. Either straddled on his waist, a soft kiss to his lips, or a teasing poke and tickle to his ribs was enough to get him out of bed in the morning. On lazy days Madi is the one to run into their room and wake them up, excited for the day.

Today was one of those days.

Clarke and Bellamy had slept in, tangled together in sleep, when Madi burst through the door and pounces on them. Clarke groans while Bellamy chuckles at the girls enthusiasm. 

"Come on! Its getting late already." She pouted pulling on Clarke's free arm since the other was draped over Bellamy's torso. 

"Madi..." She whines, actually whines, trying to pull away. Bellamy laughs and tries to detangle from Clarke, but she wasn't having it. She groans at his attempt and wraps her leg and arm tighter around him. 

"She's right, Clarke. Dawn's already broke through. Breakfast time awaits." She groans again and rolls over to her back, letting Bellamy go. 

"Fine." Her eyes squint on defeat, though she isn't really mad, he can see the faint smile on her lips.

"Yes!!" Madi yells before running out of the room. 

Clarke chuckles at this and gets out of bed following Bellamy's lead. The berries for the season have been doing well and he and Clarke both know what that means for Madi; dying streaks in her hair. Every year she asked once the berries were ripe, and this year they would be soon. They eat some nuts and left overs from last night before heading out for the day.

Madi and Bellamy are on scavenging duty while Clarke goes fishing. Over the years Madi had helped teach them how to spear fish, and in return Bellamy and Clarke taught her how to drive the rover; though she never said it, Bellamy was her favorite teacher in that area.

As Clarke walks to the table set outside in their village, the rover pulls up behind her, exiting is the two most important people in her life. Madi runs to her with a few berries in her hand while Bellamy follows, though at a slower pace. He watches Clarke and Madi make a deal about the hair dyeing, and he can't help but laugh.

"Clarke you promised. Last season there weren't enough, now they're everywhere. Please! I'll cook and clean for a week." Bellamy knows she's going to give in, but the amused look on Clarke's face is hard to not smile at.

"Hm... 2 weeks." Clarke lifts her head at the challenge and Madi laughs.

"Deal."

"So I take it dinner will have to wait?" He speaks up and the girls brush past him back to the rover.

"Doesn't have to." Clarke smirks stopping beside him. "Why don't you hang back and get everything ready while we grab the berries?" She raises her brows at this, a smile evident on her lips.

Bellamy catches on and chuckles. "Nuh uh, Madi is suppose to cook. I over heard the deal." He gives Madi a pointed look and she laughs before hoping in the rover.

"Mmm then you can either start the fire or come with us." She leans in as she talks, and he returns the gesture. Their faces but a breath away.

For several moments they stay like this, the tension building and their smiles widening. But a voice from behind breaks the trance. "Are you gonna kiss or not? We're burning day light!"

Clarke and Bellamy laugh at Madi's words before doing just what she questioned. The kiss is feather light before Clarke runs off and gets into the rover, leaving Bellamy to start the fire for dinner.

Once the girls return, supper is made and everyone eats in peace. Everything is as it should be. The dark night sky above revealing the stars as Bellamy combs through Clarke hair with the pink dye, and Clarke does the same to Madi. The fire was kept lit for the time they stayed outside and Madi used it to go though Clark'e sketches again. This time the story was Octavia fighting in the conclave. And of course Madi is shocked that Clarke could even think Octavia wouldn't win.

"Skairip's a beast! Of course she'd win!" 

"Yeah well, different times I guess." She responded. Bellamy tenses at the whole conversation, not knowing how to speak about Octavia without a ping in his heart.

Too many conflicting emotions, thoughts, and worries swarm his mind making it difficult to relax. The girls sense this and glance at him. Clarke sits back more, her back against his chest, before reaching for a kiss. Bellamy returns it and give a small smile.

"Don't worry, Bellamy. She'll get them out of that bunker. I know it."

"I know, sweetheart. I know..."

Clarke sits back and moves to his side to card her fingers through his hair, bringing his head to her chest. He never explained everything that happens, just enough for her to know his relationship with Octavia is more complicated now than it ever was before.

Madi looks away from the drawing and curls up to Clarke's other side and rests her own head in her lap. As the night grows darker, the fire smoldering out, the family of three fall asleep under the stars - none prepared for what comes next.

~~~

The three woke up as the morning sun had risen, each with a groan and stretch. They made their way to the cliff nearby where they foraged for berries and nuts for breakfast. As they ate, a noise boomed from above in the sky. 

"Clarke? Bellamy? What was that?" Madi runs to their side as the couple stand on the edge watching a ship descend into the atmosphere; and it wasn't their people. 

The dropship read Prisoner Transport; this couldn't have been good. Clarke orders Madi to hide the rover and help Bellamy load all of the guns. All of them. The all settle into their tasks, Madi in the rover, Bellamy on guns, and Clarke scooping out what happens though her rifle. They were not going to give up their home. Once the guns were loaded and rover out of sight, the three get in and drive away from the cliff and out of sight from the intruders. 

"Who..who are they? Why are you guys so scared? They could be friendly."

"Maybe." But even Clarke doesn't believe her own words. Bellamy sits still as a rock in the back, his body hardly moving at all. He knows what's coming. "Until we figure this out, you need to hide in your secret spot. The flamekeeper scouts never found you there and neither will these people."

"What? No, Clarke-"

"This is not up for discussion Madi!" Clarke is frantic with panic and worry. She knows what may happen if she is discovered by the Eligius people, and she won't take that risk. Bellamy may have been vague on the detail of what will happen, but he said enough to keep her on her toes when the time came.

"But-"

"She's right, Madi. Don't fight her on this. You're safely is the priority right now. " Bellamy speaks up with a rough voice. He doesn't want to relive the events waiting to happen. "The only way we can assure that is if you stay hidden for now."

As if giving in to her adoptive parents, Madi sits back and sighs the rest of the way. Bellamy grabs a gun from the back when they stop while Clarke and Madi make their way to the abandoned bus hidden behind some trees. Once they're sure she is safe, Bellamy and Clarke run back to scope out the new arrivals. They have guns and weapons they've never seen before, but Bellamy knows they can win. He and Clarke go to a cave nearby to map out the surrounding areas and write down observations they've seen by watching the Eligius prisoners. That is until they hear a scream.

Madi was in trouble.

Clarke and Bellamy take off in a sprint to get to her quickly, Bellamy tackling the man pointing the gun and Madi. They take out the two prisoners and run for cover. This was not going well at all.

They make there way back to the cliff and observe the others, a scout party searching for their now dead friends. One prisoner sets off a trap and screams from the pain, the spear heads from the log are engulfed in his chest. Madi doesn't like the sight, but Clarke says they can't kill him yet. Bellamy tucks her into his side and comforts her softly, she's just a kid still. As he thinks this, Clarke fires off a sot to the new group appearing, making Madi jump. Bellamy tells her to get down and the three lay flat on the rocks below, hoping they weren't spotted; but they were. 

Bellamy had taken Madi away from the cliff before a sonic blast had shocked the rocks beneath them. As if on instinct he grabbed Clarke as well, all three running for shelter, but she was hurt. Luckily it was only a few scrapes.

The family of three ran further and deeper into the woods and found shelter. It was best to hide out for the time being. They can't fight right now.

___

By now the prisoners had taken over the village, claiming at there own, but to the original inhabitants that didn't matter. All that did was that all three of them were safe. Bellamy had lifted Clarke's shirt half way to reveal her abdomen, quickly cleaning up the black blood from the scraps and cuts caused by the blast. 

"Is she gonna be okay?" Madi's voice peeped up from the silence in the cave.

"Yeah, she's gonna be just fine. Nothing major, so you don't have to worry." Bellamy smiled a little as he spoke to reassure her, and he assumed it had worked given the tension in her small shoulders relaxed.

It was getting dark, the stars ready dancing in the sky., and the weather began to cool down. Clarke had suggested making a small fire, which Bellamy agreed to. He walked outside with caution, followed by Madi who wanted to help collect the wood. As the duo collected dried twigs and leaves another noise came from above, but slightly different than the one from this morning. A much smaller ship was heading towards them, not too far from the cave, and Bellamy instantly knew who it was. Skykru was here.

"Another ship?" Madi's small voice tinged with worry. 

"Come on, we have to get Clarke."

"But Bellamy, what does it mean? More of their people are coming down here already." He stops next to Madi and kneels down, his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"I need you to trust me, Madi. Nothing bad is going to happen to you or Clarke I promise. But you need to trust me, okay?"

She nods calmly, much to the contrast of her demeanor, and Bellamy stands to pull her with him. Clarke has already put rocks in a circle with a few twigs of her won before looking up and the two running into the cave. 

"What's wrong?" Instant panic sets in as she readies herself for a fight, pain be damned.

"We have to go. Now." Bellamy didn't need to explain, his tone of voice was enough for her to understand. 

They didn't have much time but it was important, so, she followed.

Clarke took Madi's hand in hers and Bellamy lead the way to where they were going. It only took a few minutes to reach the opened field. They expected the ship but not two Eligius prisoners pointing guns at the small group of new arrivals. Bellamy draws out his gun and shoots while Madi tosses her spear she had gotten from the Rover. They had given it to Clarke to help walk around easier, but she stopped using it when they reached the cave. 

They never wanted her to kill, but their time of peace and bliss was over. 

The small group of people who had came down from the new rocket stepped closer to see their saviors, and a collection of gaps swept through the air. The familiar blond haired woman took them by surprise. So did the child standing beside her, their hands clasped together once more.

"Clarke?" Bellamy, the one from the rocket, had spoken up. His voice just above a whisper. 

"Hey guys. Its been a while."

As they all take a step forward, they are all in flabbergasted shock. Purely frozen in place. Clarke was really alive, she had a kid, but there was someone else beside her. And strangely enough it looked to them like an older Bellamy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this so far! As you can see I did add a chapter. I decided to do that to split up the length and whatnot. I keep mixing this fic idea with the others and its just become a jumbled mess, but hopefully I got it right. I hope you all enjoy this bit of Bellarke+ Madi fluff and family time! 
> 
> Next up, the Reunion ;)


	4. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the others, whoops lol. It got away from me but tbh it was worth it. Mini Epilogue at the end ;)

The group from the Ring continue to stare in awe and shock, none knowing what to say.Future Bellamy chuckles at the faces before them and goes to stand by Clarke, hand around her back on her waist and leans close to her, kissing her temple after whispering in her ear. She blushes and laughs in the night and looks away. He whispers something else in her ear and she burst out laughing before playfully hitting his chest.

"Bellamy I swear to God-"

"What? I didn't do anything wrong, Princess." They stare at on another as if they were the only ones still left on Earth, before Madi clears her throat. They look over to her and she sticks her tongue as a tease.

"Can you wait till we get our home back first?"

"Yeah, Bellamy. Learn to have some patience." Clarke teases nudging his hip. 

He takes the hint and jumps her from the side, wrapping his arms round her before swirling her in the air. Clarke has to suppress her squeak and kicks enough for him to let her down, but Madi is already laughing hysterically.

"Bell- Bellamy!" She shrieks quietly clutching to his shoulders. Madi continues to laughs and over her mouth to keep quiet, but it doesn't help much. "Put. Me. Down. Now!"

He laughs and her demand but does as she says, setting her down gently before playfully bowing. 

"As you wish your highness." His tone is full of tease and Clarke hears it. She squints her eyes at him as a test, but all he does is chuckle.

Skykru all stare in frozen realization at who the man beside Clarke is. It was Bellamy; this is more than awkward for them.

"What the hell is this?" Echo speaks up, the only one finding a voice.

Clarke looks away sheepishly, unsure what to do while Bellamy, future Bellamy, lays his arm around her shoulder and tucks her into his side.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?" The second Bellamy chokes up, Echo standing beside him. "Who the hell are you?"

Clarke bites her lower lip while her Bellamy doesn't hesitate to snort. "I'm you. Just you know... from the future that is."

"Bull shit." Echo makes her opinion well stated. "That's not possible."

"Actually it is." Now Clarke speaks up, not enjoying the tone Echo has. "This is Bellamy, no doubt about it."

"But... but how?" Monty is still frozen in place, Harper by his side, while he asks the question. While this situation is both insane, it's also very intriguing to him. Clarke's Bellamy chuckles lowly, hiding his smile in Clarke's hair.

Bellamy from space is still in shock as well and keeps staring at Clarke with another version of him. They're happy, blissfully so. Its one thing to find out Clarke is still alive after all this time, but to know she's with him, or a future him, is more than mind boggling. They could have had this if he stayed with her. If he hadn't left her behind this could be them right now. He never would have been with Echo.

"Uh.. Well like I told Clarke, and all of you, its complicated. And you-" he points at himself from the past, "Are a major idiot."

"W-wait what?" He and Echo exclaim. Clarke blushes more and bites her lip to hold back another laugh. Future Bellamy pulls her closer and she falls against him, not being able to refuse. She never has the past 6 years.

"Just some free advice; end it. End it before its too late and you regret it for the rest of your life. Things are gonna happen that will shake your reality. Things you can change and prevent, as long as you stop forcing yourself into believing your happy. When in reality..." he glances at Echo, "You're not."

"You've got to be kidding me." Echo mumbles.

"He's not, actually. He told me everything and... its a lot to take in, trust me. But he's right. And what's going to happen within the next couple of weeks... even years... will change everything. Might as well prevent some heartbreak while you can. In the long run, it isn't worth it." Bellamy chuckles and kisses her cheek.

"Damn right it wasn't." 

They had already had the conversation about Echos over the years. Bellamy constantly apologizing and Clarke shaking it off not wanting to hear the same thing again and again. She's forgiven him countless times and this is no different. He tried to move on with life, be happy, when really he was just distracting himself from thinking about Clarke. Then they were separated and moved to a different planet where Bellamy had to fight tooth and nail to keep her alive after thinking she was dead- again- and make up for being with Echo. Sure he cared about her, but she wasn't Clarke. She wasn't his soulmate, his other half, his best friend. She wasn't the head to his heart. She could never be Clarke.

"This still doesn't even make sense. How is there two of you?!" Monty is frantically glancing between he men in horror and fascination. 

Clarke and her Bellamy share a glance, they should have known Monty would have pressed for answers, it was who he was, but they didn't have the time right now. Just before anyone could say another word, voices from afar were approaching, looking to find the source of the ship and gunshot no doubt. Then, suddenly, shots are fired from the distance. Clarke takes Madi and motions for the others to follow, and they do- though Ring Bellamy and Echo are still unease at the new development- they too run with the others. 

They all reach the cave, the three had stayed in previously to the ship coming down, and stop to rest and hide. The Eligius people hadn't known they were there so it was safe to say they were in the clear for now.

Clarke groans quietly as she leans against the wall, black oozing from part of her shirt, and it was then Bellamy realized what was wrong. 

"Let me see."

"Bellamy-"

"Clarke lift your shirt and let me see." 

One look at his determination makes her cave in. The others glance in their direction cautiously, unsure whats happening, but keep their distance. Clarke does as he ask and he curse under her breath. The cuts from the rubble were fine, but the bullet hole wasn't. Clarke pulls her shirt down and shakes her head, but he doesn't budge. 

"Madi! Hand me the first aid kit." She looks at Clarke and to the spot before her eyes widen and she rushes to ruffle through there bag. 

"What's wrong?" Harper and Monty step closer, leaving their Bellamy and Echo to linger on the other side. "Shit! Clarke-" 

"It's fine. Just a graze." She cuts Harper off, but doesn't look anyone in the eye

"Princess now is not the time." 

Madi hands over the kit and Bellamy pulls out a cloth to give to her. While having Madi apply pressure he grabs the needle and thread. Clarke flinches slightly and Madi flinches with her, she doesn't want to cause her mother figure more pain. Bellamy places a hand on her shoulder to assure her its fine before taking her hand off the cloth and giving Clarke a warning gaze. 

"Its Clarke. She's been through worse you don't need to go over there." Echo mumbles to her Bellamy, but her words echo through the cave leaving everyone to hear it. 

Even though she is a bit crowded with the others, and she has been through worse, it doesn't stop him from worrying anyway. Echo stops him from stepping forward and warning him, but he doesn't listen. He pulls away from her, an expression of confusion and anger flashing at her before he walks to the others to make sure Clarke was okay.

As he stops he sees Clarke looking at him, other him, with such an intimate gaze. He's never really seen her eyes so soft, only on rare occasions. The little girl, Madi he remembers her name, holds Clarke's hand in her's while helping the Bellamy beside her. They're a family that much is clear, they're happy together, work well together as a team. Ring Bellamy admires that. 

Clarke's sigh of relief brings him out of his thoughts and he looks to her again, only to see the future him kissing her forehead and holding her close, whispering in her ear. 

"I'm fine, Bell. Stop worrying. You did good." He huffs in her ear but smiles anyway, then speaks in trig. 

"Ai hod yu in, Clarke. But you're a real pain in the ass sometimes. Too stubborn for your own good." At this everyone laughs, even Madi though her smile is sadder than the others.

Clarke sees this and opens her arms, the girl not hesitating to throw herself into them. 

"I'm okay, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Madi nods frantically not letting go. She's already lost one family, one mother, she couldn't bare to lose another. Clarke knows she has this fear, and everyday she does what she can to reassure her that she's not going to leave her in anyway. Ever. Clarke isn't going to lose the only daughter she has.

Everyone hasn't said much, instead backed away to give the three of them some privacy, though Echo had to pull her Bellamy away to do just that.

"So now that you guys are here, what are we gonna do about getting our home back?" Clarke's voice breaks the silence and the other look to her as if she's going to answer her own question, but she doesn't.

"Well Raven and Murphy are on the Eligius mother ship holding down the fort there. We overheard the coms the prisoners were using. It sounded like they were hunting our people, so, uh..." Monty hesitates and looks to the others, not sure how to break the news. 

"We have a plan." Bellamy speaks up, Echo beside him, though he isn't too please at it. "They have more of their people on that ship, all in cryo sleep, we planned on using that as leverage to get our people out safe. Make a deal."

"Makes sense." Clarke nods at along, but side eyes her Bellamy as he grimaces. He still has a lot of regrets. 

"Where are the others? The people from the bunker that is." Bellamy sighs and shakes his head, needing to step out for some air. Clarke stands and watches him leave, it was all too much right now. The others see this and look confused, turning to Clarke for answers.

"They're still in the bunker." Is all she can say

Skykru object saying it wasn't possible, they could be dead, everything Bellamy had told her they would think, they did. But she easily puts this to rest. "They're alive, okay. That's not what you have to worry about. What we need to worry about is getting them out and making peace with the prisoners. 

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Echo's voice is sharper, displeased, but Clarke could really care less. 

"We make an alliance with the one called Diyoza. She's the moral leader, so, it'll be easier to get through to her. McCreary is cruel, heartless, the sooner he's out of the picture the better. If we can get Abby out of the bunker and heal Diyoza's people, we'll be in the clear. hat is as long as we make sure McCreary and his people die." Everyone turns around appalled at what was said. Bellamy had been standing at the cave entrance watching everyone freak out.

"Bellamy? What are you talking about?" She steps forward to reach him, but he walks faster, his hand on her hip so she doesn't sway too much. 

"I'm saying maybe I was sent here for more than a second chance for us, for you. Maybe this is how we fix things and not have to go to Sanctum. O won't make thing worse, there will be no war, Madi-" He chokes up and glances at her, "Madi will stay safe and so will the others. Clarke... this could be how things were meant to be. We can fix this."

Everyone somehow becomes more quiet at this declaration, even Clarke doesn't know what to say. Bellamy never went into great detail about what happens when the other come down from space. He's only ever said Octavia starts a war, Madi gets caught in the crossfire because of him, Clarke betrays them, they all have a falling out and forgive each other eventually but Earth gets destroyed. In the end they leave for another planet, planet Alpha which holds Sanctum. A place he hardly ever mentions. The only information Clarke has is she nearly dies and her mother actually does. That's it. Bellamy never says any more than that.

"So what's the plan?" She asks, slightly hopeful yet cautious.

They all talk for the duration of a few ours on the plan. First meet with Diyoza say they know what her plan is for getting a doctor. They mention the baby and how they can heal her loyal lackeys. This will get her attention enough for her to be curious and interested. Next get the bunker open, get Abby to start working on cure. Slowly they take out McCreary and his guys, one by one in stealth. Diyoza plays it off and will ignore it while the her people get better, his get worse until they're all picked off. Once McCreary is gone, The split the valley in half and live with peace. No war, No need for Blodreigna, Madi won't become Heda, and everything will be okay again. They will all know true peace.

They all agree to this, planning on moving out in the morning to see the plan through. As they do, Bellamy steps outside for more air, and is followed by his past self.

"Hey." Future Bellamy smirks and turns around. This was definitely a conversation needed to be had. 

"Hey."

"So..." He hesitates an makes his future self chuckle, knowing full well where this was going. "You and Clarke."

"Yeah. Me and Clarke." The smile never leaves his face as he thinks about her. Clarke always has that affect on him.

"You're happy." It wasn't a question and Bellamy knew this. 

"Yeah we are. Unlike you." His smile widens at his past self's offence. He crosses his arms and glances away before answering, somewhat angered

"What? Of course I am. Echo makes me happy."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I care about her."

"Look I know you want to believe that, but be honest with yourself. Is Echo really what you want? Does she make you happy?" At his silence Bellamy presses on. "We both know its always been Clarke. Always.

"Echo was just a distraction. A way to pass the time and keep my mind off of Clarke, well I guess our mind if that makes sense. I know this and so do you. I've already apologized to Clarke a million times but... now its your turn. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't wait for it to be too late. You may think you're happy now but trust me when I say you will never know happiness, peace, until you stop lying to yourself and man up to be with Clarke. Tell her how you felt, how you still feel because those feeling never went away and you can't say they did." Bellamy from the ring looks at his future self with a curious, yet enlightened, eye.

"Okay... I'll- I'll think about it." Bellamy knows thats a lie, there was no thinking to do. It's as simple as breaking up with the distraction and being with the one he actually loved, but his past self needed to do that on his own. He needs to do a lot on his own to make amends.

"And uh... the flame? Don't go through with it. Don't put it in Madi's head. Fake it if you have to, but for the love of God don't give it to her. It's not going to play out well and Clarke..." He sighs at the horrid memory of how she reacted. It was as painful to see her betrayal as thinking she was dead for 6 years. "Just don't do it. It'll save you both from the heartache."

"I take it you did the opposite?"

"Yeah, I did. And everyday I regret it. But now I have to live with it, and so does Madi, Clarke, and all of Wonkru."

"Wonkru?"

Bellamy chuckles unamused at this. His past self hasn't seen the half of it yet. "You'll see. Trust me."

"Bellamy!" Fear is edged in Madi's voice, slightly shocked and particular curious. The two take off and see Mad, Clarke, and the others standing around the fire, but red isn't the color that catches their eye- its the green twisting mist. 

Bellamy sighs at this, knowing what this means. He looks to Clarke and sees her eyes glistening with tears he knows she won't let fall. She knows too. He steps forward and makes his way over, and Clarke jumps up instantly, pulling his arm away.

"No! Bellamy!!!" She cries, but he doesn't put up a fight. He knows its his time to go. "Don't- don't leave. Bellamy-"

"It's okay, Clarke." He pulls away slightly and brushes a stray hair from her face and an escaped tear from her cheek. "We both know this would happen eventually. I have to go."

"No... " She pulls on his sleeve, a silent plea. They finally had peace, time, and happiness; now it was being taken away. After all they had been through together, they were being separated again.

"Clarke, everything will work itself out I promise." As he pulls her closer one last time, their lips brushing together for a sweet kiss, the once stiffing air lets up with some ease. "We will meet again."

Everyone is standing back and staring at the anomaly, the green mist taking them by surprise. Even Madi refuses to get any closer, that is until she sees Bellamy and Clarke. They're saying goodbye.

Without thinking she rushes to Clarke's side before hugging Bellamy, tears in her own eyes.

"Don't go, please." He gets down on his knee to properly embrace Madi, the girl that had become his daughter over the years. "Bellamy...Dad... please." Her pleas was so quiet he almost didn't hear, even if it was close to his ear. His shoulder grows damp and so does his cheek as tears of his own fall. God this was so much harder than he imagined. 

"Hey, look at me. Madi." She shakes her head and holds him tighter, not letting go. Clarke kneels behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. Madi glances over before looking at Bellamy, a sad smile on his lips. "Everything will be okay."

The intensity to his words was enough to convince her, but the hurt of loosing him still was too much. He holds her tighter for a few moments, even including Clarke too. The family of three embrace each other with a crushing force before the green light glows brighter. He has to go.

With a kiss to each other heads, Bellamy stands and walks to the anomaly. With one last glance towards his family, he steps through to the other side.

**~~~**

Bellamy ends up back on Sanctum and his first thought is Clarke. 

He has to find Clarke.

Without hesitating he looks at his surroundings and remembers exactly where on Sanctum was, by the Anomaly. The forest was dense but he managed a way through and away from the green light. As he did he maneuvered through the forest and back to Sanctum. Havoc was ensured among the people; children of Gabriel and people of Sanctum alike. Conflict and tension was rising. Russel was arrested and Clarke was trying to manage everything. Again. 

She never can get a break can she? He thinks to himself.

She's on the verge of breaking, that much he can see. She's tense, shot tempered, and more quiet than usual. Speaking by giving looks rather than moving her lips. That's never good. She's still hurt and dealing with her mother's death, but this is Clarke. She's pushing it down and acting as if she's okay and dealing with it. But its clear she's not. He follows her into a small room, surely enough to give herself a break and be left alone to breath.

Leaders don't get much time to do that.

Just as she closes the door though, Bellamy rushes in taking her by surprise. 

"Bellamy? What are you-" He cuts her off and pressed his lips to hers, framing her face in his hands. Clarke tenses and moves as if to push him away, but he just holds her closer.

It only takes a moment for her to relax before breaking the kiss. Her blue eyes shimmer with tears, though it would seem they weren't from sadness, maybe grief, but relief as happiness as well. Her expression was full of emotion.

"Hi." She huffs a laugh and it tickles his face, any troubling thoughts she had before he came her have now vanished from her mind

"Hi." He laughs in return before pulling her closer to him. She chuckles in confusion but not unhappy with this new development. Clarke wraps her arms around his neck before letting him pull her into another kiss, this one more intense, a million emotions put into a single gesture, a single connection.

When they pull away this time the smile never leaves either of their faces, only the sounds from the hall echoing outside bring them back to reality. They will need to talk about this, and a lot of other things later, but right now they had another world to save. He breaks the silence while still keeping her close.

"Now lets go save the human race." She chuckles whimsically, her face brightened in a way he hasn't seen in a while. Not on this Clarke anyway. 

"Together?"

"Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little series as much as I loved writing it. I do have another idea of an alternate ending/beginning kind of thing. It'll be a oneshot though instead of multi chapter so it kind of fits canon. Honestly season 7 isn't that great and the fact that there is so little Clarke and Bellamy (I on't believe he's dead) just hurts. This season is just a mess and we all need a bellarke reunion. So, I plan on writing just that but with a similar plot to this.  
> Side Note/ Trig translation: Ai hod yu in= I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue this or not, this was meant to be a one shot but it could play out in different ways. Kudos, comments, and feedback help! Let me know if anyone would want to read more :)


End file.
